Transforming hearts
by Natsumi Kubrick
Summary: Juvia y Lucy regresan de Japón para terminar sus estudios en su País natal, pero algo les va a causar dificultades. -Nosotros mandamos aquí y ustedes no son mas que los que obedecen nuestras ordenes. Tratar de socializar con un corazón de piedra no es tan sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, vivo junto a mi padre en la ciudad de Tokyo-Japon, Pero en realidad mi País de nacimiento son Los Estados unidos. Lucy Heartfilia, ese es el nombre de mi mejor amiga, ella al igual que yo es proveniente de Estados unidos.

En este momento ambas nos encontramos abordando un avión, para dejar nuestro amado país y conocer Estados unidos.

-En verdad extrañare Japón- Decía una rubia mientras se ponía las manos en su pecho.

-Juvia no se quiere ir- Completaba una peli azul mirando por la ventana mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate Juvia, no nos iremos para siempre.

 **Estados Unidos- Nueva york**

 **-** El apartamento está bastante lindo- Comentaba una rubia mientras cerraba la puerta.

-En especial la habitación de Juvia- Completaba la peli azul.

-Sí, ¿eh? ¿Ya elegiste tu habitación?- Pregunto una rubia.

-Si.

-Eso es trampa Juvia.

-Claro que no, Lucy-san, Juvia camino mientras usted cerraba la puerta y este apartamento consta de 2 habitaciones como nos habían dicho nuestros padres y ambas son muy bonitas, Juvia solo eligió la que le pareció más cómoda para ella.

-Sigo creyendo que es trampa.

-Bien Lucy-san, vamos a organizar las cosas.

-Ya voy.

-Esta es la habitación que eligió Juvia- Dijo mientras señalaba una puerta-

-déjame ver- Dijo Lucy mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con una habitación muy espaciosa y con una ventana tan grande que llegaba del suelo hasta el techo.

-Está muy bonita.

-Verdad que si, a Juvia le encanto.

-Y ¿Cuál será la mía?

-Siga a Juvia- Lucy obedeció, ambas salieron de la habitación y entraron en una que se encontraba prácticamente en frente de la de Juvia.

-Oh, está también está muy bonita- Decía Lucy mientras observaba la que sería ahora su habitación. Era del mismo tamaño de la de Juvia, la ventana era un poco más pequeña, pero aun así seguía siendo grande y con una muy bonita vista.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **-** Vamos Juvia, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases.

-Juvia ya sale, Lucy-san.

Descripción de apariencia de ambas chicas.

-Juvia llevaba el uniforme de la academia el cual consistía en una falda plisada a cuadros color azul marino oscuro con encaje negro en la parte inferior, corta. Una camisa blanca con corbata de la misma tela de la falda, un saco abierto en color blanco con detalles en azul marino y el escudo de la academia en dorado ubicado en el brazo izquierdo y unos zapatos escolares negros estilo mocasín con unas pantimedias blancas. Cabello suelto.

-Lucy llevaba el mismo uniforme, solo que ella llevaba el saco cerrado y en vez de corbata llevaba un moño (de igual forma este era de la misma tela), unos baletas negras y unas medias negras debajo de la rodilla. El cabello en dos coletas bajas.

-Vamos Lucy-san.

-Iremos en mi auto- Comento Lucy.

-Bien.

 **Academia de cola de hadas**

 **-** Esta academia es muy bonita- Comentaba Juvia.

-Verdad que sí, bueno será mejor entrar.

-Pero que escandalo- Se quejaba Lucy.

-Están muy emocionados- Comento Juvia.

Ambas pudieron ver como en un momento la multitud se organizó en dos grupos, dejando un camino en el medio, por el cual pasaban 3 chicos. En el medio un chico de cabello color rosa, a su izquierda un chico de cabello largo color negro y en la derecha un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros.

-¡NATSU TE AMO!- Se oyó gritar a una chica loca justo en la oreja de Lucy y Juvia, las cuales solo se taparon el oído y arrugaron la cara.

-¡GRAY- SENPAI! ¡GAJEEL-SENPAI!- Continuaban los gritos.

-Acaso ¿son famosos?- Preguntaba Lucy.

-Quien sabe, pero es la primera vez que Juvia los ve- Respondió la chica peli azul.

En eso una chica de cabello negro se metió en el camino.

-Gray-senpai, traje esto para usted- Decía la chica mientras le ofrecía una caja de regalos al pelinegro.

-Quítate del camino- respondió el chico con voz altanera.

-Pe pero- Decía la chica mientras lo miraba triste.

-Acaso no entiendes, ¡QUE TE QUITES!- Grito el chico mientras empujaba a la chica.

Juvia y Lucy se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Egocéntricos- Susurro Lucy.

-Solo sigamos caminando Lucy-san- Dijo Juvia mientras empezaba a caminar seguida por Lucy.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar el salón donde iban a presentar sus clases, pero se demoraron más de lo que creían, así que les toco sentarse al fondo. Juvia en el último puesto al lado de la ventana y Lucy a su lado.

Al rato notaron entrar a los 3 chicos de antes, estos miraron 3 puestos en las primeras filas y luego el de cabello largo alzo un dedo indicándoles a los que estaban ahí sentados que se levantaran.

-Es enserio- Decía Lucy mientras miraba la escena.

-Juvia cree que esos chicos se creen mucho- Completo Juvia.

El profesor entro y así comenzaron las clases. Ya a la hora del descanso, Juvia y Lucy estaban buscando un lugar para merendar.

-Otra vez el mismo escandalo- Comentaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigieron a una de las tantas mesas desocupadas y se sentaron para merendar, hasta que los chicos de hace un rato llegaron hasta donde ellas estaban.

-Quítense- Dijo el chico de cabellos rosas con voz altanera.

Lucy nada más alzo la mirada y le quedo viendo con cara de "es enserio''.

-Que se muevan- volvió a decir el chico.

Lucy miro a su alrededor y vio un montón de mesas desocupadas.

-Acaso no haz notado todas las mesas que hay desocupadas- Le respondió Lucy.

-Sí, pero a nosotros nos da la gana de sentarnos aquí- Respondió el chico mirando serio a Lucy.

-Pero a nosotras no nos da la gana de pararnos- Esta vez fue Juvia la que hablo, ganándose así la mirada retadora de los 3 chicos.

-Acaso te crees mucho, nena arrastrada- Le dijo Gray mirándola.

-El burro hablando de orejas- Dijo Juvia, para después comenzar a comer.

Los tres chicos la miraron con odio, pero decidieron irse y sentarse en otra mesa.

-Pero que patanes- Comento Lucy.

-Mas –Respondió Juvia.

Después de las clases ambas chicas se dirigían hacia el auto de Lucy para poder volver a su departamento.

-Hola de nuevo, nenas arrastradas- se escuchó una voz masculina desde atrás, Lucy y Juvia voltearon, solo para encontrase con la cara de los 3 chicos engreídos.

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto Lucy con cara de ''esto ya me está estresando''.

-¿Querer? jajaja, como si quisiéramos algo de unas arrastradas como ustedes- Respondió Gajeel.

-Entonces da tres pasos hacia atrás, media vuelta y sigue tu camino- Dijo Juvia mientras volteaba con la intención de seguir caminando.

-Sabes que prácticamente soy el dueño de esta academia verdad- Dijo Natsu con voz arrogante.

Juvia y Lucy nada más voltearon los ojos hacia atrás y suspiraron.

-¿Entonces?- Hablo Lucy.

-Entonces, nosotros mandamos aquí y ustedes no son más que los que obedecen nuestras órdenes- Aclaro el peli rosa.

-¿Ah?- Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Les advierto, si se meten con nosotros, vamos a acabar con ustedes- Amenazo el peli rosa mientras daba media vuelta y se iba junto a sus amigos.

-Lo que faltaba- Hablo Lucy.


	2. Una nueva amiga

Al siguiente días ambas volvían a la academia, esta vez en el auto de Juvia.

-¿Entonces, como manejaremos la situación Juvia?

-Juvia cree, que no hay que alarmarse demasiado, solamente vamos a merendar en la azotea y así evitamos a medias encontrarnos con esos chicos.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tampoco es que vallan a matarnos.

Ambas entraron y comenzaron las clases, Todo paso normal, sonó el timbre del recreo y ambas se encaminaron a la azotea para merendar tranquilas.

-¿Pero que será ese escándalo?- Pregunto Juvia.

-Ni idea, este colegio es como que rarito- Respondió Lucy.

-Eh, Lucy-san, escucha.

Ambas escucharon bien el griterío y pudieron oír el comentario de unos chicos.

-Se lo tiene merecido, una pobretona no se puede mezclar con nosotros.

Ambas chicas se miraron y se levantaron.

-Hay que ir a mirar, que es lo que está pasando- Dijo Lucy.

Ambas fueron a la puerta para bajar de la azotea pero la multitud de gente les dificultaba pasar, entre los griteríos y comentarios, pudieron entender que había alguien encerrado en un salón.

Ambas regresaron a la azotea ya que se les hizo imposible bajar.

-Que podemos hacer- Decía Lucy un poco preocupada.

Juvia comenzó a caminar se dirigió al borde de la azotea, parándose en este.

-¡Pero que estás haciendo, estamos en un edificio de 3 pisos!- Le dijo Lucy mientras la jalaba para que se bajara.

-Tranquilízate Lucy-san, no recuerdas que Juvia practica parkour, no le pasara nada.

-Pe pero.

-Esa persona puede estar en problemas, hay que hacer todo lo posible y ayudar.

-Bien, pero por favor ten cuidado, no vayas a caer.

Juvia asintió y dio un pequeño brinquito, quedando de pie en una columna que sobresalía de la pared, para facilidad suya había varias columnas y así pudo comenzar a caminar por ellas mientras miraba en las ventanas. En el tercer piso no vio a nadie, así que agarrándose de una de las ventanas pudo bajar al segundo piso, cuando se encontraba buscando hay, llego a un salón donde vio a un grupo de chicos, eso llamo su atención así que entro por la ventana y cuando miro detenidamente vio que los chicos estaban rodeando a una chica.

-¡HEY QUE HACEN! ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!- Grito Juvia.

Los chicos se voltearon encontrado se con la chica peli azul.

-Y que si no queremos- Respondió uno de los chicos.

-Acaso nos vas a pegar- Dijo en tono burlón otro de los chicos.

Juvia paso su mirada a la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

En eso uno de los chicos la jalo del cabello, haciéndola voltear y en ese mismo instante le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el chico cayera al piso.

Los otros 3 chicos se fueron hacia Juvia, la cual se alertó y logro esquivar un puño. En esa aprovecho y le dio una patada a uno de los chicos justo en la entre pierna. Corrió hacia la chica y la tomo de la mano.

-Ven con migo.

-La chica aun con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió.

Cuando ambas voltearon, los chicos venían hacia ellas nuevamente, Juvia no encontró más que hacer que agacharse y jalar a la chica para que callera al suelo junto con ella, luego ambas pasaron por entre de las piernas de los chicos y ya estando detrás de ellos, Juvia le dio una patada en el trasero a uno de los chicos asiéndolo caer de boca.

Corrió hacia la ventana junto con la chica, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Tenemos que Salir por aquí- Le dijo Juvia mientras señalaba la venta.

La chica abrió grandes los ojos y miro por la ventana, echándose hacia atrás enseguida. En esa uno de los chicos comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas, por lo que Juvia procedió a salir primero. Dio un brinco y cayó al piso con un buen aterrizaje.

-¡Tienes que salir! no te preocupes no te dejare caer.

-La chica salió por la ventana y comenzó a sujetarse de esta, mientras bajaba su cuerpo, pero el chico le tomo las manos haciéndola soltarse y caer, Juvia inmediatamente la atrapo, amortiguando el golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Juvia.

-Si- Respondió la chica mientras se sobaba la rodilla que se había lastimado.

-Ven tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ambas empezaron a caminar, en eso sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el descanso. Por lo que pudieron entrar, Juvia llevo a la chica a la enfermería, para curarle la herida.

-Ha, Gracias por ayudarme- Agradeció la chica mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-No fue nada- Respondió Juvia, en eso sonó su teléfono.

-Si-

-Juvia, ¿dónde estás?-

-Juvia está en la enfermería Lucy-san-

-Que, te paso algo, ya voy para haya-

Al rato Lucy llego, se notaba que había corrido.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Esta lastimada- Dijo Juvia mientras miraba a la chica a su lado.

-Ah- Lucy se acercó a la chica y miro su pierna.

-Esos chicos ¿Por qué te molestaban?- Pregunto Juvia.

La chica solo bajo su cabeza, Juvia y Lucy solo la miraron.

-Si no quieres responder, no tienes por qué hacerlo- Dijo Juvia mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica.

La chica negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Es porque soy pobre.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron Lucy y Juvia sorprendidas.

-Yo entre a esta academia gracias a una beca, no tengo dinero como todos los que estudian aquí.

-Y que con eso- Dijo Juvia un poco enojada.

-Verdad, que seas pobre no te hace menos que ellos- Completo Lucy.

La chica las miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Siempre te molestan así?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, normalmente me ponen apodos y me pegan chicle en el cabello. Yo no puedo decir nada, todos me tratan igual, es por mi condición que no puedo tener amigos.

-Pues te equivocas, Lucy-san y Juvia, son tus amigas- Le dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba y le sonreía tiernamente.

-Sí, nosotras seremos tus amigas, de ahora en adelante, no estás sola - Completo Lucy.

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar- Se presentó la peli azul.

-Yo soy Lucy Hearthfilia.

-Mi, mi nombre es Levy, Levy Mcgarden.

-Hola Levy-san, Lucy y Juvia están muy felices de conocerte y esperamos que nuestra amistad sea eterna.

-Si- Dijo Lucy mientras ponía una mano enfrente, Juvia hizo lo mismo y coloco su mano sobre la de Lucy. Ambas miraron a Levy la cual miro su mano y luego la coloco sobre la de Juvia.

-¡Amigas hasta que la muerte nos separe!- Gritaron Juvia y Lucy.

Levy abrió grande los ojos y las miro, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos haciendo que Juvia y Lucy la miraran.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Levy-san?- Pregunto Juvia.

Levy negó con la cabeza y miro a Juvia y Lucy, mientras sonreía.

-Es solo que nunca creí que conseguiría amigas.


	3. Clases de educación fisica

**Bueno continuo con mi historia, en este capitulo habrá balones por doquier, o eso diría yo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Juvia y Lucy se encontraban hablando acerca de los deportes que les gustaría practicar, pues ese día les tocaba educación física, en eso vieron a Levy entrar y sentarse en la primera fila, justo al lado de la puerta. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Levy.

-Buenos días Levy-san/Levy- Saludaron ambas chicas.

-Buenos días chicas saludo Levy.

* * *

Las tres se encontraban con su uniforme de educación física, el cual era una falda short azul marino y una camisa gris con el escudo de colegio. La diferencia era que cada una lo llevaba personalizado a como se sentían mejor.

Lucy, llevaba los zapatos deportivos en color azul marino y un suéter blanco atado a la cintura, y su cabello recogido en las 2 coletas que siempre utilizaba.

Juvia, llevaba una botas deportivas blancas y el cabello recogido en dos coletas al igual que Lucy.

Levy, unos zapatos deportivos blancos (ella si utilizaba el uniforme como debía ser) y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

* * *

-Levy-san, ¿haremos algo en especial en la clase de educación física?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues hacemos calentamientos y después la mayoría de las veces nos sientan a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol.

-Eh, eso suena aburrido- Dijeron Lucy y Juvia al mismo tiempo.

-Pues no se le puede hacer nada- Comento Levy.

En eso entraron los tres chicos engreídos y se sentaron en sus puestos, solamente un asiento separaba a Levy de estar al lado del chico de cabello largo con piercings.

-Mejor nos vamos a sentar ya, hablamos luego Levy-san-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos y así comenzaron las clases, al rato tuvieron que bajar a la cancha a ver como el equipo de Futbol liderado por el señor Natsu hacia sus entrenamientos.

-Aburrido, Abu bu bu burridoo- Cantaba Juvia, y Lucy solo mordía su lapicero mientras movía la cabeza de una lado a otro, Levy solo se limitó a observa a las chicas con una gota en la cabeza.

-Levy, ¿no podemos ir a la otra cancha a jugar?- Pregunto Lucy.

-no, el profesor no lo permite- Respondió Levy.

Ambas chicas bajaron sus rostros y un aura deprimente las rodeo.

-Que pasa niñas, deberían estar alentando a sus compañeros- Regaño el profesor.

-¿Eh?- Las tres chicas voltearon a mirar al profesor y se señalaron con un dedo.

-Sí, claro que hablo con ustedes.

A las tres se les pinto una vena en la frente y sin las mas mínimas ganas de hacerlo se levantaron y empezaron a ''alentar a sus compañeros''

Levy se colocó las manos en la boca para dar la impresión de gritar, pero de su boca no salía ni una palabra de aliento, Lucy flexionaba sus rodillas para hacer como si estuviera saltando y Juvia agitaba una pequeña bandera hecha con un lápiz y un empaque de papas. Todas con una cara de velorio.

Los presentes solo observaban a las chicas con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué clase de barra es esa!- Grito un chico que estaba en el equipo de futbol.

Ninguna de ellas le respondieron seguían con su ''barra'' sin siquiera escuchar lo que el chico decía, era como si hubieran mandado su espíritu a otro lugar.

Natsu tomo el balón y lo patio, Este voló directamente hacia las chicas y le dio en toda la cara a Levy, en ese momento el espíritu de las 3 volvió a su cuerpo.

-¡PERO QUE HACES IDIOTA!- Grito Juvia, la cual tomo el balón y se los lanzo con toda su fuerza, acertándole al estómago de Gray al cual se le salió el aire del impacto.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- Grito Gray, devolviéndole el balón a Juvia, este se dirigía directamente a su rostro pero Juvia alcanzo a atraparlo antes de que la golpeara y se lo volvió a regresar, pegándole esta vez a Natsu justo en la entrepierna.

-¡Ah!- Grito Natsu mientras caía arrodillado, echando maldiciones en voz baja.

-¡AHORA VERAN!- Grito Gajeel, el cual volvió a lanzar el balón hacia las chicas y se dirigía hacia Lucy esta vez, pero no alcanzo a golpearla ya que esta lo atrapo con la punta de su lapicero, la cual se enterró en el balón desinflándolo.

-¡YA VASTA!- Grito el maestro, todos regresen a su salón de clase.

-¡Ah! ¡Por que! ¡Todo es culpa de ellas!- Gritaban los alumnos.

-¿Eh? pero si ellos fueron los que empezaron- Se quejó Lucy.

-¿Estas bien? Levy-san- Pregunto Juvia, ya que Levy fue la única que alcanzo a ser golpeada.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Respondió Levy.

-¡MUEVANSE!- Volvió a gritar el maestro.

-Ya, ya vamos- Respondió Lucy, mientras ayudaba a Levy a levantarse para volver al salón de clases.

 **EN EL SALON**

 **-** Todos ustedes me decepcionaron con semejante comportamiento- Regaño el maestro.

-Profesor, todo fue por esas 3- Dijo Gray mientras señalaba con el dedo a Juvia, Lucy y Levy.

-Eh, pero que dices, si ustedes fueron los que comenzaron- Se quejaron Juvia y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya basta de discusiones!, ustedes 3 se quedaran hoy después de clase y limpiaran la cancha- Sentencio el maestro.

-Pero eso es injusto- Recalco Lucy.

-Ya está decido y vasta de quejas- Dijo el maestro mientras salía del salón.

En eso tres chicos voltearon sus rostros hacia Juvia y Lucy, con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Sería divertido sacarles esos dientes- Comento Juvia mientras volteaba a mirar por la ventana.

Y así al terminar las clases a las tres no se les dio más opción que quedarse en la escuela limpiando la cancha.

-Lo siento mucho chicas, fue por mi culpa- Se disculpaba Levy.

-No digas eso Levy, esos tres nos tienen fobia desde que llegamos- Comento Lucy.

-¿Eh? y eso porque- Pregunto Levy.

-Por qué no quisimos pararnos de una mesa, que los bebes ricos querían- Respondió Lucy.

-Cargar con esos tres va a ser complicado- Comentaba Juvia.

-Sí, pareciera que ahora vivieran para joder- Completo Lucy.

-Chicas, y que tal si salimos hoy, así podemos hablar y despejar la mente sin que ellos estén para molestar- Propuso Levy.

-Eso es una muy buena idea Levy-san, si no estamos en la escuela la vida será normal y tranquila- Respondió Juvia.

-Bien entonces habrá salida de chicas hoy- Dijo Lucy con una brazo arriba.

-¿Adónde iremos?- Pregunto Levy.

-Que tal a esa heladería que vimos el otro día, la que está en frente del parque central- Comento Juvia.

-Si es buena idea, así podemos comer helado y hablar tranquilamente- Dijo Lucy.

-Etto, los helados en ese lugar son un poco, ha un poco- Decía Levy apenada.

-¿Un poco?...- Preguntaron Lucy y Juvia.

-Caros, no sé si pueda pagarlos- Completo Levy.

-No te preocupes Levy-san, nosotras brindamos- Hablo Juvia.

-No, no deberían tomarse esa molestia-

-No es ninguna molestia, lo haremos con mucho gusto- Completo Lucy.

-Bien entonces estaremos haya a las 4- Comento Juvia.

 **4:00 PM**

 **-** Hola Levy-san/Levy- Saludaron Juvia y Lucy al llegar a la heladería y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Levy.

-Se ven muy bonitas chicas- Comento Levy.

-Tu igual Levy-san- Respondió Juvia.

* * *

Lucy llevaba un jean ajustado, una blusa roja estilo péplum con un cinturón dorado, unas sandalias doradas bajas, un brazalete dorado en ambas muñecas y su cabello totalmente suelto.

Juvia llevaba un vestido holgado azul turquí con lunares blancos hasta la mitad del muslo y un cinturón negro que ajustaba la parte de su cintura, una chaqueta de jean sin mangas, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y un sombrero negros con su cabello completamente suelto.

Levy un vestido rosado sin mangas con estampado de flores hasta la mitad del muslo, unos tenis blancos y su cabellos con la parte izquierda recogida con un broche plateado en forma de hoja.

* * *

-¿Que ordenaremos?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Juvia quiere un brownie con helado-

Ambas miraron a Levy la cual estaba mirando el menú desesperadamente.

-¿Pasa algo Levy-san?- Pregunto Juvia.

-Con lo que vale un cono de helado aquí, me compro tres en otro lugar- Respondió Levy.

-¿Eres alérgica a algo Levy?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Al camarón- Respondió Levy.

-Bien entonces serán un brownie con helado y 2 bananas Split- Dijo Lucy mientras iba a comprar los helados.

-AH, pero eso es muy caro-

-No te preocupes Levy-san, Juvia ya te dijo que nosotras nos haríamos cargo de la cuenta.

Al rato volvió Lucy con los helados y todas comenzaron a hablar mientras disfrutaban sus helados.

-Tenías razón Levy, es más tranquilo hablar fuera de la escuela sin esos chicos engreídos- Comento Lucy.

-Shh- Silencio Juvia- No los invoques.

-Ha, claro mejor hablemos de otra cosa- Dijo Lucy.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, vaya coincidencia- se escuchó una voz que logro que las tres chicas temblaran y al girar pudieron ver el rostro de Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por eso dije que no los invocaras- Comento Juvia mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó Lucy mientras agachaba su rostro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Lucy: Gomen-nasai**

 **Levy: Tranquila Lu-chan, ya arreglaremos esto.**

 **Juvia: Confiemos en la fe y la esperanza. En el próximo capitulo veremos(leeremos) como nos fue en nuestra ''salida reconfortante''**


	4. POR QUE DEBO ESTAR CON TIGO!

**Bueno aquí continuo con mi historia, jejeje. Espero y les guste este capitulo**

* * *

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Levy.

-Ja, como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a una enana-

La cara de Levy se puso roja de furia y su seño se frunció.

-¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO ENANA CABEZA DE METAL!- Grito Levy.

-¿¡COMO ME HAZ LLAMADO!?- Dijo Gajeel completamente ofendido.

Juvia y Lucy solo se limitaban a mirar aquella escena, ambos se estaban regalando miradas retadoras y hasta se podía ver un rayo entre ambas miradas.

-Ja, Gajeel está compartiendo con las arrastradas- Se escuchó una voz, la cual pertenecía a un chico peli rosa.

-Para nada, solo viendo como la chiquilla saco las garras- Comento Gajeel.

-Chiquilla tu abuela- Respondió Levy.

-Mejor nos vamos- Informo Juvia mientras se levantaba.

-Valla, valla, ¿acaso nos huyen?- Esta vez fue Gray el que había hablado.

-Sí, tú no estabas incluido en mi tarde- Respondió Juvia muy tranquilamente.

Gray solo la miro con cara de odio y Juvia solo continuo con su misma expresión.

-Vamos- Dijo Lucy mientras se retiraba seguida por Juvia y Levy la cual antes de irse le torció los ojos a Gajeel.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Levy.

-¡COLUMPIOS!- Gritaron Juvia y Lucy mientras corrían hacia los columpios.

-¿Eh?- Decía Levy con una gota en la cabeza, mientras veía como ambas chicas se mecían con suma delicadeza y alegría.

Levy se acercó y se sentó en la silla del sube y baja, para que ambas continuaran con la conversación, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-¡ES ENSERIO!- Grito Lucy al ver a los mismos chicos de hace un momento.

-Lo están haciendo de maldad- Comento Levy.

-Para nada- Comento Gray con sarcasmo, mientras miraba a Levy y luego pasaba su mirada hacia Juvia y Lucy, quedándose mirándolas con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambas chicas los habían comenzado a ignorar y se estaban columpiando cual niñas.

-No están muy grandecitas para eso- Comento Gray.

-Nunca se es muy grande- Respondió Juvia.

-Si tú lo dices- Respondió Gray.

-¡El niño interior vive en ti!- Gritaron Lucy y Juvia, sacándoles a todos los presentes una gótica en la cabeza.

-He y tu como que no tienes nadie con quien jugar- Comento Gajeel mientras bajaba bruscamente el otro lado del sube y baja.

-¡AH!- Grito Levy, pues la había tomado por sorpresa y además ni siquiera se estaba sujetando.

-¡BAJAME!

-No.

Ambos volvieron a regalarse miradas retadoras igual que en la heladería.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunto Lucy mientras dejaba de columpiarse.

-No, nada- Respondió Gray.

-Entonces por qué no se retiran- Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Y por qué debería yo hacerte caso a ti- Respondió Gray.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces como ustedes no se van a ir y nosotras tampoco, tratemos de llevarnos bien solo por ahora- Comento Juvia.

-Eh, yo llevarme bien con las arrastradas- Comento Natsu burlón.

-¡TOTORO!- Grito Juvia mientras salía corriendo hasta un señor con globos.

-Eh, ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Natsu.

-Nada que te interese- Respondió Lucy.

-Ushh, pero que grosera- Dijo Natsu sarcástico.

En eso Juvia volvió con un globo en forma de totoro mientras tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

-Juvia tene un totolo- Dijo Juvia mientras apuntaba su globo y hablaba como una bebe.

 **POV GRAY**

Es muy tierna, se ve súper linda cuando tiene una sonrisa sincera.

-Me estas asustando Gray- Escuche la voz de Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh ¿Por?-

-Por que estabas con una sonrisa de chico en sueños- Respondió mi amigo.

-Solo, solo, es que, he, recordé algo, si eso es- Le respondí, pues obviamente no podía decir que me parecía que Juvia se veía tierna.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunta Gajeel, y yo volteo a mirar el globo de Juvia.

-Es Totolo- Respondió Juvia con los cachetes inflados- Eso causo que me diera ternura, parecía una niña.

-¿Qué es totolo?- Pregunto Gajeel.

-Es un personaje de una película- Respondió Lucy.

-Ohh, es la primera vez que oigo de el- Comento Gajeel.

-Eso es normal, es una película del otro lado del mundo- Término de explicar Lucy.

-Ha ósea que ustedes son raras- Comento Natsu burlón.

-Eso no te importa rosita- Respondió Lucy.

POV NARRADORA

Esta vez los que se estaban dando miradas retadoras eran Lucy y Natsu.

En eso paso el día, por momentos conversaciones normales y después peleas.

AL OTRO DIA

-Buenos días alumnos- Saludaba el profesor Reedus al entrar.

-Buenos días- Respondieron algunos de los alumnos.

-Bien, hoy asignare los grupos para el Evento de las artes que realizamos en la institución, Cada comité, estará integrado por 4 personas- Termino de explicar.

-Bien el primer comité será el de dibujo en el cual estarán, Bisca, Freed Justine, Kinana y Lissana Stratuss.

-El segundo comité es el de los drama, en este estarán, Levy Mcgarden, Loke (no se su apellido), Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

-No sé si estar feliz o triste- Comentaba Levy, mientras tanto Lucy lloraba en la parte trasera del salón.

-El tercer comité será el de escultura, en este estarán, Laki Olietta, Evergreen, Gajeel Redfox y Cana Alberona.

-Y el último comité será el musical, en este estarán- Elfman Stratuss, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

-¡Esto ha sido planeado!- Se escuchó gritar a 2 chicas.

-El resto de los estudiantes estarán en el comité de logística, bien eso es todo- Dijo el profesor antes de retirarse.

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado con Natsu- Decía Lucy entre llantos.

-Tú al menos tienes a Levy con Tigo, Juvia en cambio, en cambio, tras que me toco con Gray, no hay ni una sola mujer en mi grupo- Comentaba Juvia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-En eso Juvia tiene razón, a ella fue a la que peor le fue, en nuestro grupo el único que se las embarra es Natsu, porque Loke Aunque es un mujeriego no es una mala persona, en cambio en el de ella, bueno esta Gray, esta Laxus que pues, que puedo decir de él, diría que Elfman es el más normalito- Hablaba Levy cuando…

-¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!- Se escuchó Gritar a Elfman.

-Bueno ni tanto- Corrigió Levy.

* * *

 **ESPERO Y HAYA GUSTADO**

 **AVISO**

 **El próximo capitulo sera NALU**


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien, estamos reunidos para decidir qué es lo que haremos. Ya que nos tocó Drama, debemos hacer una obra, así que ¿Cuál será?- Explico Levy a todas las personas presentes.

-¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!- Dijo Natsu con cara de pereza.

-Te toca- Respondió Lucy sin mirarlo.

-Cállate gorda- Dijo Natsu, logrando que Lucy se molestara con él y comenzara a ahorcarlo.

-¡Gorda serás tú!- Decía Lucy mientras era apartada por Loke.

-Por favor tranquilícense, vinimos a trabajar, así que pido respeto hacia cada uno de sus compañeros- Dijo Levy.

-Él/Ella comenzó- Se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien como había dicho, tenemos que hacer una obra así que propongo que hagamos la bella durmiente- Dijo Levy.

-¿Eh? Pero en la bella durmiente hay más personajes de los que podemos hacer- Dijo Lucy.

-Eso se pude arreglar, solo necesitamos a la princesa, el príncipe, Maléfica o el dragón, una hada y a uno de los padres- Dijo Levy.

-De igual forma siguen siendo muchos- Comento Natsu.

-Uno de nosotros puede hacer 2 personajes- Término de decir Levy.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso es buena idea- Dijo Lucy.

-Yo me puede encargar de repartir los personajes y crear los guiones, ustedes háganse cargo del escenario y que cada quien consiga su vestuario- Explico Levy para que después todos asintieran.

-Bien, entonces mañana a esta misma hora y en este mismo lugar, empezaremos ¿Vale?- Dijo Levy.

-Si- Dijeron todos a unísono, para que después cada quien se retirara a su casa.

 **AL OTRO DIA**

 **-** Bueno tal y como dijimos ayer, hoy comenzara la planificación y creación de la obra- Dijo Levy, mientras todos prestaban atención.

-Lucy, tú serás la princesa- Comunico Levy.

-Si- Dijo Lucy.

-Ehh, ¿Por qué Lucy? ella no tiene nada de princesa- Dijo Natsu para después recibir un coscorrón de parte de Lucy.

-El príncipe será Loke- Dijo Levy.

-Que bien, estaré más cerca de ti- Dijo Loke mientras le picaba un ojo a Lucy, la cual por un momento pensó en quejarse pero luego recordó que el otro hombre disponible era Natsu así que decidió quedarse callada.

-Eh, Loke, pero él no tiene nada de príncipe- Volvió a decir Natsu, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Loke.

-Es que acaso ¿tú quieres ser el príncipe?- Dijo Levy.

En eso Natsu se puso a imaginarse a el vestido de príncipe bailando el vals junto con Lucy, mientras ambos expulsaban destellos en sus miradas.

-¡NOOOOO!- Respondió Natsu mientras negaba frenéticamente con su brazo.

-Bien, entonces prosigo- Dijo Levy.

-Natsu, tú serás el malvado dragón. Eh decidido que la historia podría cambiarse un poco, así que aquí Maléfica será hombre- Explico Levy a lo que todos asintieron.

-Yo seré la hada -Dijo Levy.

Sobre los padres de la princesa, le pregunte al profe si alguien más nos podría ayudar solo en la actuación de alguno de esos personajes y él dijo que si, por lo que Juvia hará el papel de reina y madre de la princesa- Termino de decir Levy.

-Ah que bueno, así será más sencillo- Comento Lucy.

-Sí, bueno ahora yo iré a preparar los guiones y ustedes pueden comenzar con la preparación del escenario- Dijo Levy para que todos asintiera y se pusieron a trabajar.

-Podemos comenzar con los árboles, ya que la mayoría de la historia se desarrolla en un bosque- Comento Lucy.

-Lo que tú digas, princesa- Dijo Loke mientras miraba seductoramente a Lucy, la cual se sonrojo.

-De alguna forma hay que comenzar- Dijo bruscamente Natsu mientras se metía entre Loke y Lucy.

Todos empezaron a trabajar en los arboles tal y como habían acordado.

-Sabes que eres muy bella mi Lucy, tal y como una princesa- Le dijo Loke a Lucy muy cerca del oído, logrando que esta se erizara.

-Tu tus le lentes, ¿Dónde los compraste?- Dijo Lucy, para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Eso no importa ahora, prin-ce-si-ta – Dijo Loke mientras tomaba el mentón de Lucy, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTO COQUETEO!- Grito Natsu mientras le pegaba a Loke en la cabeza con el cartón con el que estaba haciendo uno de los árboles.

-Se supone que estamos trabajando en preparar la obra, no en preparar el noviazgo número 506 de Loke- Dijo Natsu algo molesto.

-Tranquilo y sabes no es necesario que cuentes mis relaciones- Dijo Loke con sarcasmo.

-En realidad soy malo en matemáticas, solo estoy razonando- Contesto Natsu.

POV NATSU

- _Que joda, tiene que venir uno aquí obligado y tras de eso ver como se celebra nuevamente el día de san Valentín-_ Esos eran parte de mis pensamientos después de detener a esos dos.

-Lucy, que te parece si te llevo a tu casa- Propuso el casanova peli naranja.

-N no es ne ces sario- Dijo Lucy tartamudeando.

- _Que es lo que le pasa, porque se pone nerviosa ante el cuatro_ _ojos_ -

-Bueno, pero en algún momento debemos practicar la actuación, estoy ansioso por despertarte de tu sueño bella princesa- Volvió a hablar el naranjito.

-¿Eh?- En ese momento Lucy lo miro sin entender pero segundos después abrió de par en par los ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente, cosa que yo no entendí, la verdad es que no recuerdo como despertaba el príncipe a la princesa, nunca vi esa película, solo conocía la historia porque en la primaria muchas niñas hablaban de ella.

-Chicos, ya pueden dejar así, mañana continuamos, es algo tarde- Escuche hablar a Levy.

Todos nos levantamos y guardamos lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora y luego nos retiramos de aquel salón.

Ya afuera…

-En serio no quieres que te lleve- Volvió a hablar el naranjito, es que acaso no sabe que significa un ¡NO!

-No es necesario, tengo auto- Respondió Lucy.

-Venga Levy, te llevo- Propuso Lucy a lo que Levy asintió y ambas se retiraron.

Después de eso decidí irme de ahí, fui hacia mi auto y me puse camino a casa.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Dije al entrar como normalmente lo hacía.

-Hola Natsu- Me saluda mi hermanito Happy.

-Happy, tú de casualidad ¿sabes cómo despierta el príncipe a la princesa en la bella durmiente?- Pregunte, a lo que Happy me miro con intriga.

-¡Yo no veo películas de princesitas Natsu!- Grito algo ofendido.

-Perdón, solo quería saber-

-Si tanto quieres saber, ¿porque no los buscas en internet? Internet lo sabe todo- Propuso Happy.

-Mnn, supongo que es verdad- Digo para subir hacia el tercer piso en el cual quedaba mi habitación, entro y tiro la mochila sobre mi cama para luego acercarme a la computadora.

-Bien, vamos a salir de dudas sobre esto- Digo para mí mismo, y comienzo a buscar lo que necesito saber.

 **Leyendo…**

-Pero que…- Logre entender por qué Lucy se había sonrojado.

-Ósea que ellos van a tener que… ¡NO JODAS!- De cierta forma no pude evitar sentirme molesto.

- _Un segundo ¿porque me molesta esto?-_ Pregunte en mi interior.


End file.
